Hidden Tears
by aicchan
Summary: Dia tak pernah menyangka kalau dia akan melihat seorang Duo Maxwell tengah menangis seorang diri... First fic in this fandom. Be Nice and give me some feedback. Enjoy.


Andai Trowa tak melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, mungkin dia tidak akan percaya pada apa yang baru saja dia lihat. Dia tak pernah menyangka kalau dia akan melihat seorang Duo Maxwell tengah menangis seorang diri... dalam keheningan...

Tangis yang tanpa suara...

Menyakitkan...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

_Gundam WING © SUNRISE_

_**Hidden Tears **__© aicchan_

_Friendship (hint of Sho-ai if you notice) – Hurt/Comfort_

_Trowa Barton (no name) – Duo Maxwell_

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kapal angkasa Peacemillion menyembunyikan keberadaannya dari pantauan pasukan OZ dengan menggunakan sebuah koloni yang sudah tidak berpenghuni. Setelah pertempuran mati-matian kemarin, Howard memutuskan kalau para awak pesawat luar angkasa itu butuh waktu untuk beristirahat, terlebih lima pemuda yang menjadi pilot Gundam. Setangguh apapun mereka, kelimanya tetap seorang remaja belia. Perbaikan kapal juga lima unit Gundam menjadi prioritas utama. Mereka tidak tahu kapan musuh akan menyerang.

Sementara para awak kapal sibuk dengan perbaikan bagian luar Peacemillion yang terkena tembakan dari Libra, lima pilot Gundam itu malah memakai waktu luang mereka untuk menangani sendiri perbaikan sistem _Mobile Suit_ mereka.

Dari _cockpit_ Heavyarms, Trowa mengawasi sosok yang sejak semalam memenuhi pikirannya. Sosok berambut coklat gelap dan dikepang itu tampak ceria dan sedang mengobrol dengan Quatre, pilot Gundam Sandrock. Wajah pilot Deathscythe itu sama sekali tak menampakkan kalau semalam dia baru saja menangis. Itu sedikit membuat Trowa heran.

Ya— memang Duo yang dia kenal adalah orang yang ceria, kelewat bersemangat dan selalu membagikan senyum pada siapa saja. Andai Trowa tidak melihat kejadian semalam, dia pasti akan terus menganggap kalau itulah sosok Duo yang asli. Namun saat ini, Trowa yakin kalau pemuda Amerika itu menyimpan satu luka di dalam dirinya. Luka yang dia sembunyikan rapat-rapat di hatinya.

"Oooiii! Trowa! Wufei! Kami sudah selesai di sini. Kalian bagaimana?" Seru si pilot berambut panjang berkepang itu.

"Aku sudah selesai." Sahut Wufei dari Gundam Shenlong yang ada di sebelah Heavyarms. Pemuda kebangsaan China itu meluncur mulus di medan tanpa massa, menghampiri tiga pilot lainnya yang sudah berkumpul di depan pintu hanggar.

Trowa pun akhirnya menyelesaikan perbaikan sistem di _cockpit_ Heavyarms dan menyusul rekan-rekannya. Mereka semua menuju ke ruang makan, dimana sudah tersaji lima porsi makanan juga minuman. Tanpa menunggu lagi, kelima pemuda itu pun mengisi tenaga mereka juga menikmati waktu untuk bersantai sejenak. Selesai makan, Duo mengajak Quater untuk bermain catur.

Di ujung meja, Trowa mengawasi kedua pilot yang saling bercanda seraya menjalankan bidak-bidak catur di papan. Meski terkesan hanya bermain catur sembarangan, tapi Trowa bisa melihat tiap langkah yang dibuat penuh dengan perhitungan matang. Ya— mau tampak sekonyol apapun, mereka tetap pilot Gundam yang pastinya sudah mendapat begitu banyak latihan strategi, sama sepertinya. Sementara itu, Wufei bersandar di dinding, mengawasi jalannya permainan catur itu, sedang Heero, duduk diam tanpa suara sambil menikmati minumannya.

Setelah berhasil mengalahkan Quatre, Duo menantang Trowa untuk bermain. Akhirnya Trowa pun bertukar posisi dengan Quatre. Trowa sadar dia bukan tipe orang yang vocal, tapi entah kenapa, setiap kali bicara dengan Duo, Trowa merasa bisa lebih bebas mengutarakan apa yang dia pikirkan. Dan sepertinya bukan hanya dia saja. Wufei, dan bahkan Heero juga bisa tampak nyaman bicara dengan Duo. Pemuda bermata violet itu seperti mempunyai bakat alami untuk menarik perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya.

Sambil bermain catur, mereka membahas langkah apa yang mungkin mereka ambil untuk menghadapi OZ dan juga White Fang. Trowa mungkin bukan ahli strategi yang hebat, tapi paling tidak dia bisa tahu kalau kemampuan Duo dalam menganalisis sangat bagus. Setiap langkahnya bisa menghadang lalu bidak Trowa, tapi tentu tak cukup untuk mengentikannya.

"Aah... kalau begini aku harus bagaimana ya?" Duo mengacak poninya saat melihat langkah yang diambil Trowa.

Laginya Duo masih berpikir, mendadak Wufei mengambil salah satu bidak catur Duo dan melangkahkannya. Itu satu langkah yang tak terpikirkan baik oleh Trowa atau Duo.

"Aa... Itu langkah yang bagus." Kata Duo.

Wufei kembali bersandar di dinding, "Langkah yang bagus tetap saja menyerang dari pada bertahan." Katanya.

Duo bertopang dagu, "Well— asal jangan maju menyerang terus mati tertembak. Itu sama sekali tidak keren."

Kalau dipikir, kata-kata Duo itu sama sekali tidak ada yang lucu, tapi mungkin karena gaya bicaranya, semua jadi tertawa. Kecuali Heero yang masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Masa santai mereka tak berlangsung lama, karena mendadak alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi. Tak menunggu komando, kelima pilot itu pun langsung menuju ke hangar untuk mengaktifkan unit Gundam mereka masing-masing...

.

.

Trowa tak mengenal gadis itu... gadis berambut biru itu... Tapi entah kenapa, ada satu rasa aneh menyelinap dalam hatinya saat melihat Duo tampak begitu mengkhawatirkan gadis yang mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk mencuri data dari Libra itu. Hilde Schbeiker, nama gadis itu. Entah apa hubungannya dengan Duo, tapi Trowa bisa tahu kalau mereka punya hubungan yang dekat.

Dan entah kenapa... pikiran itu terus mengganggunya.

"Trowa, kau belum tidur?"

Suara Quatre membuat lamunannya buyar seketika, Trowa pun berbalik dan mendapati si pirang itu berdiri di pintu ruang makan. Penerus keluarga Winner itu mendekati Trowa dan berdiri di sampingnya, "Yang lain sudah beristirahat. Howard juga bilang kalau posisi kita saat ini cukup aman untuk sekedar tidur beberapa jam."

"Aku belum lelah." Ujar Trowa, memandang gelapnya angkasa dari jendela kaca di salah satu dinding di ruangan itu.

Quatre menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Tapi cobalah untuk beristirahat! Paling tidak berbaringlah!"

"Sebentar lagi."

Mendengar jawaban yang seperti itu, Quatre tak memaksa. Dia hanya menepuk pelan pundak Trowa dan meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian. Tak lama, Trowa pun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sedari tadi dan menuju ke ruang perawatan. Di sana dia melihat Duo masih duduk di sisi Hilde yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

Langkah kakinya membawa Trowa menjauh dari ruang perawatan dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri. Trowa menekan tombol untuk mengaktifkan fungsi gravitasi di ruangan itu juga untuk menyalakan lampu.

Trowa menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur dan memejamkan matanya. Aneh... dia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang menggeliat dibalik alam sadarnya. Seperti ada satu hal yang terpikir namun seketika itu juga terlupakan.

.

"Syukurlah Hilde sudah sadar, Duo." Quatre tersenyum melihat wajah Duo yang sudah tidak tampak lesu lagi, "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Howard bilang dia hanya butuh istirahat. Dua hari lagi juga pulih seperti semula karena lukanya tidak begitu parah." Kata Duo, dengan senyumnya yang khas, "Aku mau periksa kondisi Deathscythe dulu. Kita tidak tahu kapan Heero akan menghantam Libra demi menyelamatkan Ojousama kita." Lalu Duo pun meninggalkan ruang makan yang menjadi tempat para pilot berkumpul di saat senggang.

"Akhirnya dia tersenyum juga." Wufei beralih dari dinding tempatnya bersandar dan berjalan ke pintu, "Ternyata memang ada yang kurang kalau tidak ada dia."

"Umm..." Quatre mengangguk dan memandang Heero yang sepertinya masih asik dalam dunianya sendiri tanpa menyadari kalau dia sempat jadi bahan sindiran Duo barusan. "Trowa, bisa kau bantu aku sebentar di _bridge_? Noin san dan Sally san memintaku memeriksa sensor bagian sayap Peacemillion."

"Maaf. Aku belum selesai memperbaiki sistem di Heavyarms." Alasan yang terlontar begitu saja tanpa Trowa pikirkan sebelumnya.

Tapi sepertinya itu adalah alasan yang tepat, "Ah— benar juga. Kemarin itu Heavyarms memang mengalami kerusakan sedikit parah. Apa kau butuh bantuanku?"

"Tidak... Kau ke _bridge_ saja."

"Umm. Baiklah. Sampai nanti, Trowa." Quatre pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

Trowa sendiri langsung menuju ke hanggar. Di sana dia tak melihat sosok Duo, tapi cockpit Deathscythe terbuka, jadi pasti si rambut kepang itu ada di sana. Di medan tanpa massa itu, Trowa mengarahkan dirinya pada jembatan besi tak permanen yang digunakan sebagai pijakan untuk memeriksa kondisi unit Gundam di sana.

Tebakannya benar, di dalam _cockpit_ itu, Trowa melihat Duo sibuk mengutak-atik entah apa di bagian belakang _cockpit_, hingga dia membelakangi pintu masuknya.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Agaknya suara Trowa cukup mengejutkan untuk Duo hingga membuat pemuda itu mendadak menegakkan badannya dan membuat kepalanya terantuk bagian atas _cockpit_.

"SAKIT!" Duo mengusap bagian kepalanya yang terantuk. Lalu dia berbalik dan memandang Trowa, "Kau ini lama-lama seperti Heero saja, suka muncul mendadak." Serunya dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Dalam diam Trowa memandang Duo yang masih sedikit kesakitan. Meski dari luar pemuda itu tampak ceria seperti biasa, Trowa tidak melihat senyum di kedua bola mata pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Menangislah."

"Eh?" Gerakan tangan Duo terhenti. Dia memandang Trowa penuh tanda tanya. Berharap pemuda itu mengulang apa yang dia katakan barusan.

"Kalau sakit... menangislah!"

Kali ini Duo tak sempat bereaksi karena Trowa keburu meraih tangannya, menariknya dan memeluknya erat. Tak ada kata yang terucap di antara mereka, namun perlahan, kehangatan dalam sentuhan yang asing itu mencairkan kebekuan yang Duo kira akan abadi dalam dirinya. Trowa mempererat pelukannya begitu merasakan Duo bersandar padanya dan mulai terisak. Pelan... tapi melegakan. Perlahan isakan itu menjadi tangisan. Trowa bisa merasakan bajunya basah, dan dia juga bisa melihat butiran air mata Duo mengambang di hanggar yang tak bergravitasi itu. Trowa membiarkan Duo melepaskan apa yang selama ini dia tahan. Apa yang selama ini dia simpan sendiri.

Yang dia tidak tahu, saat itu di ambang pintu hanggar, Quatre, Heero dan Wufei melihat semua itu dalam diam.

"Kurasa untuk sementara tempat ini terlarang untuk kita." Quatre tersenyum.

Saat itu Wufei memandangnya, "Bisa ya, kau membaca apa yang mau dilakukan si Barton itu."

"Trowa itu lebih gampang ditebak dibandingkan kalian berdua." Ujar si pemuda berdarah Arab sambil berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

Wufei dan Heero saling melempar pandang sejenak sebelum akhirnya pergi ke arah yang berbeda.

.

Di dalam hanggar, Trowa kini bersandar di pagar jembatan besi, masih membiarkan Duo menangis di pundaknya. Sekarang, setelah menangis sejadinya, Duo mulai tampak tenang meski masih belum mau memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Trowa.

"Maxwell Church Massacre..."

"Hm?"

"Kau pernah dengar tentang kasus Pembantaian Gereja Maxwell di koloni L-2?"

Tentu saja Trowa tahu kasus itu. Tragedi perang di koloni L-2 yang menewaskan 245 orang. Pria, wanita, anak-anak, dewasa hingga manula.

"Saat itu Gereja Maxwell adalah tempat tinggalku."

Walau terkejut, Trowa mencoba untuk tetap diam dan mendengarkan. Suara Duo sedikit bergetar saat dia menceritakan semua masa lalunya. Tentang masa kecilnya yang hidup sebagai anak jalanan. Tentang seseorang bernama Solo. Juga tentang Father Maxwell dan Sister Helen, dua orang yang merawat dan menyayanginya selayak orang tua. Tak peduli senakal apa kelakuan Duo dulu, keduanya selalu memaafkan kesalahannya.

Trowa pun hanya bisa diam saat Duo menceritakan awal mula kejadian yang membuat pihak Aliansi menyerang gereja.

Saat itu gereja Maxwell bermasalah dengan pasukan koloni yang memakai gereja sebagai tempat perawatan. Father Maxwell selalu menentang peperangan, namun pihak koloni tak pernah peduli dan justru berbuat kasar pada Father Maxwell dan juga Sister Helen. Itu membuat Duo emosi dan menawarkan diri untuk mencuri sebuah Mobile Suit dari pihak Aliansi. Namun begitu Duo berhasil mencurinya dan kembali ke gereja, bangunan itu sudah rata dengan tanah.

Sampai saat ini, Duo tak pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak mendengarkan larangan Father Maxwell juga Sister Helen sesaat sebelum dia pergi dari gereja.

Hening meraja setelah Duo selesai bercerita. Trowa masih belum melepaskan pemuda itu. Dia tidak bisa melepaskannya. Perlahan Trowa membawa Duo ke lantai dasar hanggar itu karena di sana ada tempat duduk, jadi mereka bisa lebih nyaman bicara.

Trowa menyuruh Duo duduk, sementara dia mengambil minuman di tempat penyimpanan. "Ini... Minumlah!" Dia menyodorkan botol minum itu pada Duo yang menerimanya dalam diam dan masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Trowa pun duduk dengan sedikit menyisakan jarak dari Duo.

"... Trowa..."

"Hm..."

Duo menghela nafas panjang, "... Maaf ya... Kau jadi harus melihatku yang sedang kacau seperti ini." Dia memainkan botol minuman itu, "Lalu... Terima kasih kau sudah menemani aku."

"Jadi yang mana?"

"Eh?" Akhirnya Duo menegakkan kepalanya dan memandang Trowa.

"Maaf, atau terima kasih?" Trowa meneguk minumannya, "Bicara dengan jelas. Kalau memakai dua kata berlawanan dalam satu waktu— itu membingungkan."

Mendengar itu, tawa Duo tidak tertahan lagi, "A ha ha ha ha... Trowa tetap saja Trowa, ya?" Pemuda berambut panjang itu berhenti tertawa, lalu dia berdiri dan memandang Trowa, "Terima kasih. Mungkin itu yang paling tepat untuk aku katakan padamu." Katanya, "Jujur saja... lega rasanya menangis seperti barusan. Sepertinya bebanku hilang semua."

"Terkadang menangis bisa jadi jalan keluar untuk membuat kepala kita jadi jernih lagi." Trowa melepaskan wadah minumannya yang sudah kosong dan membiarkannya melayang begitu saja, "Chaterine selalu bilan seperti itu."

"Chaterine?" Duo mencoba mengingat, "Ah— Wanita yang ada di sirkus itu? Dia pacarmu?"

"Yang benar saja." Trowa berdiri dan melajukan tubuhnya ke arah pintu, "Aku menganggap Chaterine seperti kakakku sendiri." Sampai di ambang pintu, dia berhenti, "Kalau perasaanmu sudah lebih baik, temui gadismu itu. Kalau kau terus tersenyum palsu di depannya, dia tidak akan tenang."

Mendengar itu, Duo jadi tersenyum, lalu dia menyusul Trowa keluar dari hanggar, "Hilde bukan gadisku. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adikku saja. Yeah— adik yang cerewet dan sembrono."

"Mendengar kata 'sembrono' keluar dari orang sepertimu... Agak sedikit meragukan."

"APA MAKSUDMU?" Duo tampak tersinggung. Tapi Trowa tetap bungkam sampai mereka tiba di ruang makan. Di ruangan itu, tiga pilot lainnya sudah berkumpul.

"Trowa, Duo... Kalian sudah selesai di hanggar?" Quatre berdiri di depan konter makanan dan seorang pengurus kantin memberikannya seporsi makanan, "Kalian mau makan? Pasti kalian lelah. Terutama kau, Duo."

"Eh? Aku?"

Quatre tersenyum, "Matamu sedikit merah."

"EEEH!" Refleks Duo langsung mengusap mata dengan lengan bajunya. Saat itu dia tersadar, "K—Kalian lihat, ya?" Serunya dengan wajah merah padam.

"Hmph... tidak usah disembunyikan." Kata Wufei sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan sendok pada wadah makannya.

"Wufei..."

"Sekali bodoh, tetap saja bodoh." Heero memutar-mutar gelas di tangannya.

"Heero..."

Quatre mendekati Duo dan menepuk pundak temannya itu, "Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan apapun dari kami, Duo. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kita ini rekan kan? Dan rekan itu harus saling percaya. Duo bisa cerita apa saja pada kami."

Mungkin mereka baru saja bertemu, baru saja saling mengenal pribadi satu dengan yang lain, tapi Duo tahu kalau perhatian yang dia dapatkan saat ini bukanlah sekedar 'basa-basi', ini adalah perhatian yang tulus. Dari seorang rekan... Dari seorang sahabat.

"... Setelah perang ini selesai... aku janji akan ceritakan semua. Tapi untuk kali ini..." Duo melirik pada Trowa di sebelahnya, "Sepertinya aku akan menyimpannya dalam satu wadah dulu."

Quatre tersenyum, "Kalau begitu kami akan tagih janjimu setelah perang selesai. Jangan coba-coba kabur, ya?" Pemuda berambut pirang itu berkacak pinggang dan berpura-pura memasang wajah galak.

Duo tertawa, "Aku tidak akan bisa lari dari kejaran pasukan Maguanac-mu, Yang Mulia Tuan Muda Winner." Katanya sembari membungkukkan badannya a la seorang _butler_.

Hari itu... para pilot Gundam itu menemukan lagi satu arti dari sebuah kata 'teman'.

.

.

#

.

.

Dan kengerian perang pun berakhir.

Luka.

Duka.

Semua berakhir...

Kini, lima pilot Gundam berkumpul di rumah keluarga Winner yang ada di Bumi. Quatre menawarkan rumahnya sebagai shelter sementara untuk teman-temannya agar mereka bisa sejenak 'menghilang' dari peredaran dunia. Di era baru antara Bumi dan koloni luar angkasa, icon perang seperti mereka tentu tidak dibutuhkan. Karenanya lima remaja itu menyetujui usulan Quatre untuk menjauhi keramaian.

Di saat pemulihan pasca perang itu, Duo menepati janjinya untuk menceritakan tentang masa lalunya. Masa lalu yang masih terus menghantuinya hingga saat ini. Yang lain mendengarkan tanpa interupsi, mereka sama sekali tak pernah menyangka kalau senyum yang selalu ada di waah Duo itu hanyalah sebuah topeng belaka.

Setelahnya, entah bagaimana, obrolan mereka malah menjadi ajang curhat. Mungkin terdorong oleh kejujuran Duo dalam menceritakan semua rahasianya, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, bahkan Heero pun mengisahkan apa yang tak pernah mereka ceritakan pada orang lain sebelumnya. Tentang kisah hidup mereka yang terbelenggu dalam lingkaran setan bernama peperangan.

Kini tak ada lagi rahasia diantara mereka. Mungkin saat ini mereka baru bisa dikatakan sebagai rekan sejati. Rekan yang saling mempercayai dan saling melindungi. Satu ikatan khusus yang tak akan bisa dihancurkan oleh apapun.

.

Malam sudah meraja, langit gelap dan kerlip bintang menjadi penghiasnya. Ditengah keheningan malam itu, Trowa terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Sebentar dia duduk di tempat tidurnya sebelum melangkah ke jendela. Trowa menyibak tirai jendela tinggi itu untuk melihat pemandangan malam. Namun saat melihat halaman belakang rumah megah itu, dia terkejut. Dalam keremangan cahaya di sana, Trowa melihat ada seseorang di dekat kolam air mancur.

Trowa pun menyambar jaket yang tersampir di kursi yang ada di dalam kamar, lalu keluar menuju ke taman belakang. Siapa gerangan yang masih terjaga di tengah malam seperti ini?

"... Duo?" Trowa melihat si pemuda berambut panjang itu berdiri dalam gelap. Namun malam ini, rambutnya tidak dijalin dalam kepangan seperti biasa, melainkan tergerai begitu saja dan menari bersama hembusan angin.

Duo berbalik dan terkejut melihat Trowa ada di belakangnya, "Hey, sedang apa kau malam-malam di luar?" Tanyanya.

"Itu pertanyaan yang sama dariku untukmu." Trowa mendekati Duo yang hanya memakai piyama tidurnya seolah tidak peduli pada suhu dingin di malam hari.

"Ah— Aku hanya terbangun. Waktu aku keluar beranda, aku lihat langitnya indah sekali." Duo menunjuk jutaan bintang yang berkilau bagai berlian terindah, "Howard pernah bilang, memandang bulan dan bintang dari Bumi adalah satu hal yang paling menyenangkan. Ku rasa dia benar."

Trowa melangkah mendekati Duo dan bersama memandang bintang-bintang di angkasa.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Trowa.

Duo memandang Trowa dan menghela nafas berat, "Kenapa aku ini jadi susah berbohong ya kalau ada di dekatmu? Kenapa kau selalu saja tahu kalau aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"... Hanya tahu saja." Jawab Trowa seraya beralih untuk duduk di tepi kolam air mancur, "Jadi apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Duo pun duduk di sebelah Trowa, "Hanya memikirkan apa yang akan aku lakukan setelah ini. Hilde menawariku pekerjaan di koloni. Dia lumayan punya bakat berbisnis."

"Jadi kau akan kembali ke koloni?"

"Tidak tahu juga." Duo meluruskan kedua kakinya, "Sebenarnya aku mau saja bekerja dengan Hilde tapi... asal tempatnya bukan di L-2."

Trowa langsung memandang Duo saat itu, "Kau... Tidak memberitahunya?"

Gelengan kepala menjadi jawaban dari Duo.

"Kenapa? Ku pikir kalian akrab."

Ada senyum di bibir Duo, "Sudah aku bilang, aku menganggap Hilde sebagai adikku sendiri. Rasa sayangku padanya tidak bisa lebih dari rasa sayang seorang kakak. Lagipula dia mengingatkanku pada salah satu anak di panti asuhan gereja dulu."

Entah didorong oleh apa, Trowa mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengacak rambut Duo. Jelas saja itu membuat Duo terkejut, tidak menyangka Trowa akan berlaku begitu.

"Pikrkan saja pelan-pelan. Keputusan yang diambil dengan terburu-buru tidak akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang baik."

Duo tertawa pelan, lalu dia memandang Trowa yang masih belum memindahkkan tangannya dari kepala Duo, "Kenapa ya... Setiap kali bicara denganmu, aku jadi cuma menunjukkan sisi burukku saja."

"Terus berpura-pura kuat juga percuma. Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna." Setelah itu barulah Trowa menurunkan tangannya, "Sudah larut sekali. Lebih baik kita tidur sekarang."

"Um— Ku rasa aku mau di sini sebentar lagi. Kau masuk saja duluan."

Dia berdiri dan melepas jaket dan menyampirkannya di pundak Duo, "Kau bisa mati beku kalau terus di luar dengan piyama tipis begitu."

"Ah— Thanks." Duo memakai jaket itu. Hangat.

Lalu Trowa pun meninggalkan Duo sendiri di luar dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Kedua mata ungu Duo masih mengikuti sosok trowa sampai si jangkung itu menghilang dari pandangan. Senyum lebar bermain di bibirnya, "Tak ku sangka dia orang yang perhatian. Ku pikir dia itu super cuek seperti Heero."

Duo bertopang dagu, "Hmm... bau kopi." Gumamnya saat mencium aroma di jaket merah itu. "Mungkin kapan-kapan aku akan mentraktirnya ke Coffee Shop."

.

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk pergi ke L-2 bersama Hilde?" Trowa mengkonfirmasi apa yang baru saja dikatakan Duo padanya. "Kau yakin?"

Si rambut kepang itu mengangguk, "Seperti katamu, aku sudah memikirkannya." Duo bersandar di pagar balkon lantai dua mansion keluarga Winner, "Setelah bercerita pada kalian semua, aku rasa aku bisa pulang ke L-2. Lagipula aku sendiri yang menganggur setelah perang selesai. Heero jadi body guard Miss Relena. Quatre meneruskan bisnis keluarganya. Wufei bergabung dengan Preventer bersama Miss Sally dan Noin. Kau sendiri akan kembali ke Sirkus. Jadi kurasa aku harus menahan diri sedikit dengan kebawelan Hilde sebelum aku menemukan hal yang benar-benar ingin aku lakukan."

Mata hijau Trowa memandang wajah Duo. Dia lega melihat tak ada lagi keraguan di kedua mata Duo, maka dia pun mengangguk.

Duo tersenyum lebar, "Jangan lupa beritahu aku kalau sirkusmu mampir ke L-2. Kau tahu, Hilde itu penggemar beratmu di sirkus."

"Dia tahu aku bekerja di sana?"

"Ya—" Duo memandang langit biru yang membentang di atas sana, "Kau ingat tidak, saat kau amnesia, aku pernah kan menemuimu di belakang panggung? Nah— saat itu aku sedang menonton aksi sirkusmu bersama Hilde."

Trowa jadi teringat, memang dulu Duo pernah datang ke sirkusnya. Tapi karena dia sedang berada dalam kondisi hilang ingatan, Duo segera diusir oleh Chaterine.

Setelah itu mereka pun mengobrol santai tentang hal-hal yang ingin mereka lakukan di masa depan. Duo sesekali melontarkan candaan yang membuat Trowa tersenyum atau bahkan tertawa pelan. Dua pemuda itu sama sekali tak sadar kalau 3 pemuda lain yang ada di ruang duduk yang tersambung dengan balkon itu tengah memandang mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka Barton bisa tersenyum seperti itu." Ujar Wufei.

Quatre memandang dua temannya di balkon, "Mereka jadi akrab begitu, ya? Sebenarnya tidak menyangka juga Trowa yang sependiam itu bisa tahan di dekat Duo."

Heero menyecap sedikit teh di cangkir yang dia pegang, "Duo itu seperti magnet alami yang bisa menarik orang-orang mendekat padanya. Orang aneh."

Sadar kalau itu adalah pujian khas seorang Heero Yuy, Quatre tersenyum, "Tapi kita tidak bisa lolos dari pesona alaminya itu." Lalu si pirang itu berdiri dan menuju ke meja di sisi ruangan dengan perapian itu. Setelah mengambil benda dari dalam laci, dia menuju lagi ke sofa dan melemparkan masing-masing satu pada Heero dan Wufei, kemudian menuju ke pintu balkon dan melakukan hal yang sama pada Duo dan Trowa.

"Q, untuk apa ini?" Duo mengacu pada sebuah ponsel yang baru saja dia tangkap dengan sukses.

"Untuk memudahkan kita berkomunikasi. Walau nanti kita berpisah, sesekali aku juga ingin kita bisa berkumpul lagi seperti ini."

Semuanya memandang ponsel di tangan mereka dan berpikir kalau memang tak ada jeleknya membuat reuni untuk para mantan pilot Gundam. Toh mereka sudah melalui berbagai hal bersama. Suka, derita dan kengerian perang yang mungkin masih akan terus menghantui mereka di awal-awal masa damai seperti ini.

Duo mendekat pada Quatre dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher pemuda Arab itu, "Aku akan datang 2 detik setelah kau meneleponku, Q." Katanya seraya tersenyum.

"Jangan bicara hal yang tidak bisa kau lakukan, Maxwell." Ujar Wufei, menyimpan ponsel itu di kantung celana panjangnya.

"Aku tidak pernah bohong!"

Quatre tertawa, "Sudah sudah... kenapa malah bertengkar?" Ujarnya menengahi.

Duo menggembungkan pipinya dan kini nempel di punggung Quatre, mengikuti langkah si pirang itu kembali ke sofa tepat saat pelayan keluarga Winner masuk dan membawakan sepoci teh dan juga beberapa makanan ringan. Seperti anak kecil, Duo langsung melepaskan Quatre dan duduk di sebelah Wufei untuk menikmati jamuan sore itu.

Saat dia menggigit sebuah kue kering, Duo melihat Trowa masih ada di balkon. Dia pun memanggil pemuda dengan poni panjang itu, "Oi, Trowa! Aku habiskan bagianmu kalau kau tidak segera kemari!" Serunya.

Bukan ancaman yang menakutkan, memang, tapi Trowa juga tak mau ketinggalan momen bersantai seperti ini bersama teman-temannya. Dia melangkah masuk ke dalam dan duduk di sofa tunggal di sana. Obrolan sore itu sangat menyenangkan. Bahkan Heero dan Wufei yang biasanya pasif dalam bicara, kini lumayan mau buka suara.

Trowa tak akan pernah bosan untuk menikmati hari seperti ini. Terlebih kalau dia bisa melihat senyum lebar Duo yang bercahaya seperti matahari di musim panas.

Rasanya setelah ini, kehidupan akan lebih baik.

Ya...

Mereka yakin itu.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**Hidden Tears **

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

FIC GUNDAM WING PERTAMA SAYA!

Hehehehehe... memuaskan hasrat pada langkanya pair TrowaDuo ato 3x2 ini meski yang pertama masih dalam taraf Friendship semata. Mungkin yang kedua baru akan menjurus ke sho-ai^^

Yak! Mohon masukan dan segala jenis saran juga kritik XD


End file.
